Software as a service (SaaS) is a software-delivery model where applications and data are centrally hosted. Users of SaaS systems typically access the applications using a browser or another type of thin client. Similarly, platform as a service (PaaS) refers to the delivery of a computing platform or solution stack as a centrally hosted service. Configuration parameters for SaaS and PaaS systems may be updated through a network page interface, a command-line interface, or an application programming interface (API).